feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilia
"QUote" - Emilia to Profile Emilia is a motherly and gentle practicioner of powerful magic who supposedly is a Branded, born of the union between a beorc and a laguz. In actuality, she is a red dragon laguz who lost her powers after marrying a human and who became a Spirit Charmer. While travelling around Valm in search of her missing son, Emil, she encounters the Liberation. The small dragonlike familiar that follows her around is a weakened form of her unique and strongest summon, Leviathan. Personality A whimsical free spirit, she seems unconcerned and flighty. While motherly and almost always smiling kindly, she is strong and takes surprising delight in suppressing enemies calmly. Though she has faced plenty of hardships, she avoids bringing up her own issues in favour of acting carefree and lighthearted. Fond of magic and potions, enjoying secluded areas and dark forests, loving monsters instead of fearing - many view her as a witch. She herself likes the title despite its negative connotations. Although not obvious, she tends to be gentle yet aloof with most humans; someone inherently different from them. Emilia prefers to avoid harming humans and so rarely kills, even when chased for being a witch. She likes monsters, often making clothes for and treating her summons like pets, and almost never shows fear even in dangerous situations. Due to the weakness of dragon laguz to lightning magic, she has a distaste for thunder, which is one of the few things that can startle her. Past A red dragon laguz who caused chaos in the past, being a wild and unrestrained spirit. She was falsely accused of a crime and nearly killed when she was younger and so fled from Tellius to Plegia. Growing uncaring of humans, neither loving nor hating, the dragon ran wild. She joined the Plegian mafia, an underground organisation; treated almost like a princess because of her grace and strength. Emilia still kept an emotional distance from people - kind yet cruel, elegant yet haughty. However, she fell in love with the noble sent to subdue her after reluctantly working together to fight off a common enemy, and the two eventually married, leaving the mafia for Ylisse. She lost her ability to transform as a result. After her husband's death several decades back, Emilia ended up fleeing from the city with her son, as she found herself unable to manage all his noble duties by herself and was mistrusted by the people. For a time, she longed to see her husband again and became a Spirit Charmer after making a pact with spirits to enhance her magical ability. At some point, she realised the flaw in practicing necromancy and reluctantly abandoned her attempts, although she still holds some hope of mastering the art. When her son was taken by the Grimleal, she practically tore the land apart searching for her her brightest love left in the world. Present To the public, she is known by rumours of being a mysterious witch. She enjoys being in darker locations most people would avoid, and acts in a playful manner that does not discredit said rumours. Hearing of the Liberation, she decides to join them for an apparently shallow reason - seeing if what the humans do will be fun. Supports Emilia/Supports A+ Supports: * Xiao'qi * Isis * Vincent * Stureu * Katse * Willow * Emil S Supports: * Orion * Fontus In-Game Class Sets Recruitment Recruited in [] Weapons: * Leviathan Weapon Levels: * Anima Magic * Dark Magic * Staves Max Weapon Levels: * Weapon Quotes Emilia/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings Single Ending Dragon Witch please let her have a happy life Paired Ending Emilia and a friend: ooga Trivia *Emilia's seiyuu, Saori Hayami, voices Elisanne in Dragalia Lost, Meltlilith in Fate, Sheeda in Fire Emblem, Lora and Fan la Norne in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and Leia Rolando in Tales of Xillia. *Her English voice actor, Nicole Balick, also voiced Tear Grants in Tales of the Abyss along with female Morgan and Yelena in Fire Emblem.